


How Jaskier Benefitted from Eskel's No Good, Very Bad, Horrible Day

by buttercupsanddandelions



Series: Witcher One-Shots [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupsanddandelions/pseuds/buttercupsanddandelions
Summary: Eskel needs his lucky sweater. Jaskier is wearing his lucky sweater. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	How Jaskier Benefitted from Eskel's No Good, Very Bad, Horrible Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudSpeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpeck/gifts).



> My first Jaskel fic despite being in the Jaskel server for over a month. 
> 
> Wrote this because I needed some fluff after the first chapter of my WIP.
> 
> For Kiersten who came up with a prompt when I told her I wanted some fluff.

Eskel felt like he was losing his mind, maybe, possibly. Well, maybe not that far, but he knows for a  _ fact _ that he had left his lucky red sweater folded neatly at the top of his shared dresser with Jaskier. On top of his half of the dresser because lord knows anything that touches Jaskier’s side is instantly lost in the chaos.

He loves the man. He really does, it’s just that his messes can get a  _ little _ out of control.

Which is fine, Eskel knew that about Jaskier before he asked the man to move in with him. Eskel was fully aware of Jaskier’s problem with keeping everything organized, even promised the man it wouldn’t start any arguments.

But his sweater.

He’s kneeling on the ground going through his drawers one more time before giving it up as a lost cause. 

Eskel sighs, runs his fingers through his already mussed up hair, and stands. Fine, he’ll just wear the not-as-lucky brown sweater.

* * *

  
  
  


Jaskier has surprisingly woken up before Eskel. It’s a truly astonishing sight that Jaskier has to just lay on his side for a bit to get his fill of Eskel’s face before he starts his day. 

Eskel looks so carefree in his sleep, not that he doesn’t look carefree in his day-to-day life, it’s just that there’s always a part of him that’s self-conscious of his scars. He’ll still subconsciously covers them whenever he’s anxious and it breaks Jaskier’s heart that Eskel feels he needs to resort to that despite Jaskier telling him how much he loves his face,  _ all of his face _ . 

Jaskier can see his phone light up the room from its place on the nightstand and reluctantly sits up. He grabs it and quickly dismisses the notification that popped up and curses at the time. He has a meeting with his agent at what seems to be the buttcrack of dawn and Jaskier needs time to get all preened up. Well, that and he has to drive to downtown Novigrad in rush hour traffic which doesn’t do well for his stress levels.

He carefully rises out of bed, making sure the comforter covers Eskel comfortably, and dashes off to the adjoined bathroom. Jaskier closes the door as quietly as he can before turning on the light.

His bedhead isn’t that bad. If he can get the right amount of pomade in it he can go for a flawlessly fluffy hair look. He debates the need for eyeliner. He usually wears it whenever there’s a chance of his picture getting taken, but his hands don’t feel the steadiest at the moment and he’d rather not risk it. 

Jaskier just needs an outfit to throw on, something that says ‘look at how cute and non-threatening I am’ but also ‘don’t you want to take me home and ravish me.’ He forgot to grab any clothes before he squandered himself away in the bathroom. That’s on him though. Jaskier can’t picture a suitable outfit, so he decides to put on whatever he gets his hands on first.

It’s soft, whatever he grabs feels like a cloud, and when he brings it up to his face to get a better feel he gets a whiff of Eskel’s scent. Jaskier gives the man a quick glance to check if he’s mysteriously developed a sixth sense and woke up. He’s not, so Jaskier feels it’s okay to put it on and pray that it vibes well with the jeans he picked.

He steps out of the room into the hallway and pats at his pockets, his wallet and phone are secure in the rear of his pants which means he won’t have a repeat of last time. 

Jaskier had gotten lost and had almost run out of gas and needed to beg a stranger so he could use his phone to call Eskel to save him. He did have to wait half an hour at a shady looking gas station, but Eskel did come to his rescue and reminded him to always have his phone on him.

The under cabinet lighting is on and leads him to the kitchen without risk of stubbing his toes anywhere. There’s a bowl of fruit set at the center of the island and Jaskier grabs a banana to snack on. He then heads toward the front door where a pile of their shoes, well mostly his, lives. Jaskier slips into a pair of well-worn leather boots, ties them into a firm knot, and remembers to grab his keys and sets out into the still dark morning.

* * *

  
  


So Eskel’s day was shit. He doesn’t want to blame it on the brown sweater, but he feels like it was a contributing factor. 

He was running late getting to the clinic and had run over a nail or something equally as sharp causing him to pop a tire. Found himself in the parking lot of a coffee shop and decided to grab a drink while he waited for the tow truck. He tripped on the curb, gave his jeans a rip at the knee that was not as stylish as the ones Jaskier cut up. Eskel almost turned away from the coffee shop out of sheer embarrassment but decided he suffered enough to get himself an iced coffee.

Which of course, the barista got wrong and served him hot coffee, but the whole place looked busy, and Eskel didn’t want to start any trouble, so he took the hot coffee and walked out towards his car. Still no tow truck in sight but that was fine, Eskel would just sit in the air-conditioned cabin of his car and listen to one of the podcasts he’d been meaning to catch up on. 

Only his car didn’t start.

Awesome, wow, what a great day.

At least the tow truck was already on the way.

He takes a sip of the hot coffee and how unfortunate the lid wasn’t on correctly. He promptly spills hot coffee down the front of his sweater. He yelps out of shock and drops the cup sending the rest of it to splash the legs of his jeans.

“Shit fucking shit,” Eskel mutters to himself, “stupid bad-luck sweater.” The coffee wasn’t as hot as it could’ve been, so he’s escaped any possible burns, but now he has to replace his shirt and pants.

Eskel starts rummaging through the clothes Jaskier’s left in his car’s back seat over the years, “Can this day get any worse?”

The only top that looks like it could vaguely cover his torso is a pink sweater with the phrase ‘I am a Luxury’ on it and he  _ knows _ the back says ‘Few can afford.” He makes a little whining noise and peels the wet sweater off his chest.

Looks like his day can get worse.

* * *

Jaskier was having the second best day of his life, the first being when he finally asked out his darling Eskel. The third was the most recent time he beat Valdo Marx in anything. The third best day of his life tends to change a lot.

The drive to downtown Novigrad was smooth sailing. His favorite coffee shop gave him his favorite drink because he ‘looked like he deserved it’ and the meeting with his agent was a success. All in all, twas a very good day for Jaskier. Now he gets to head home with his favorite takeout, bought at a discounted rate because he and Eskel are frequent customers, and lounge with his darling.

Jaskier unlocks the door to the house and chirps out, “Darling, I’m home! And I bring nourishment!” He rounds the corner into the kitchen where the lights are already on, but Eskel’s nowhere to be found.

“Huh,” Jaskier whispers to himself. Typically Eskel likes to drape himself over Jaskier’s shoulders once he gets home. He knows Eskel’s home, his car’s in the driveway and the lights were on. Jaskier sets out the takeout and wanders off to find Eskel.

He finds Eskel sitting in the dark in their bedroom, Jaskier leans against the door frame and calls out, “Any reason you’ve decided to be a creepy old man today or did I miss the memo?”

Eskel groans, “I’m gonna become a hermit and never face society again.”

Jaskier turns the light on and Eskel scrambles to cover his face from the light and Jaskier’s knowing gaze, “What about me? I get to come live with you in your cave?” He starts walking towards the bed, “Just the two of us against this awful society?”

Eskel’s still covering his face with one arm but with the other reaches out and grabs at Jaskier’s wrist with unwavering accuracy, “No. Yes. Maybe?” He brings the wrist to his lips and lays a kiss at Jaskier’s pulse point, “If you think you can handle me at my caveman stage, then yes.”

Jaskier climbs atop of Eskel and settles at the top of his hips, “I think I could handle that, yes. Do you think you can handle  _ me  _ at my caveman stage?” He leans down to press a chaste kiss to Eskel’s lips and sits back up before Eskel can tempt him into more. 

Eskel thinks about moving his hand from his eyes, but he likes the comforting weight on his face because it contrasts with Jaskier’s weight on his lower body. “Don’t know if I could handle that, I can barely handle you now.” 

He laughs when Jaskier smacks his chest, “Rude man. I’m the lowest-maintenance person I know.” He waits for a moment and then Jaskier starts laughing at the bald-faced lie, “Alright, you may be onto something there.”

Eskel has the strongest urge to see Jaskier’s laughing face, so he moves his hand to Jaskier’s hip and opens his eyes. And immediately closes them. “Buttercup, are you wearing my lucky sweater?”

Nothing but silence so Eskel opens his eyes once more to see Jaskier biting his lips and slowly but surely getting as red as the sweater he stole, “Buttercup?”

Jaskier collapses on his chest, “I’m sorry!” He starts pressing kisses onto Eskel’s jawline, “I didn’t know it was your lucky sweater. Oh my god, you had a meeting with one of the sponsors today didn’t you? Did I fuck it up?” All the while, his kisses climb closer and closer to Eskel’s lips until Eskel steals a kiss from him.

“Well, you didn’t fuck it up because I didn’t go to the meeting. I had Lambert go.” 

Jaskier sits up once more, “You sent Lambert?! Your brother? The one who once said he would sell you to Satan for one corn chip? That Lambert?” He bursts out laughing, “Oh love, how did that work out for you?”

Eskel runs his hand through Jaskier’s hair, “They didn’t cut ties with us if that’s what you’re asking, but it did look like they wouldn’t be back for a while.”

Jaskier nuzzles his face into the palm of Eskel’s hand, “Why didn’t you go to the meeting? Did you not have an extra shirt in your car?” He makes a whining noise when Eskel moves him off his lap and onto the bed.

Eskel gets up and marches toward their closet, opens it, and pulls out a gray and pink sweater. It looks familiar,  _ oh _ ,  _ oh no _ . Jaskier bites his lip again and scrunches his face up, “Did you have to go to work wearing that?” Eskel doesn’t answer right away, “Oh honey, c’mere.” He opens his arms up wide, “I’m so sorry, you wanna tell me about your day?”

Eskel plops himself into Jaskier’s arms, “It was very bad, everything kept going to shit. The car popped a tire and broke down, barista gave me the wrong drink, I spilled said drink all over myself, and I ripped a hole in my pants.” Eskel pouts up at Jaskier, “Make my day better?”

Jaskier kisses the pout off his face, “Of course darling. Should I tell you about my day? I didn’t hit any traffic going into the city or coming back, I got free coffee, I got to come home and see you, and kiss you,” he gives Eskel another kiss that lingers, “and touch you,” he squeezes Eskel with all his might, “and love you. So pretty fucking amazing day if I say so.”

Eskel rolls over on the bed pulling Jaskier with him, “I love you too Buttercup.” They kiss once more and hold each other before Eskel pulls back, “But if you steal my lucky sweater again there will be consequences.”

Jaskier laughs loud and bright, “Get up you big lug, the food’s getting cold.” He struggles to get off the bed and when he does he pulls on Eskel’s arm to make him sit up as well. “Let’s go! And when we’re done I’ll consider letting you take your lucky sweater back.” He winks and walks out towards the kitchen.

It might be worth it, letting Jaskier borrow his sweater again if this is the reaction he gets out of him. Eskel shakes his head and follows Jaskier knowing that he’s in for a long night.


End file.
